Ujian
by Roullete Cyrax Noa
Summary: Bagaimanakah kehidupan Sakura sebagai mahasiswi sekaligus istri dari Sasuke, dosen killer yang super menyebalkan?/"Di kampus mungkin kau yang berkuasa. Tapi di rumah tetap aku yang pegang kendali."/ Warning inside. Review please?


**UJIAN**

**Summary : Bagaimanakah kehidupan Sakura sebagai mahasiswi sekaligus istri dari Sasuke, dosen killer yang super menyebalkan?/"Di kampus mungkin kau yang berkuasa. Tapi di rumah tetap aku yang pegang kendali."**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, garing, abal, dan masih banyak lagi...**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Famili/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati ~_^**

**.**

**.**

Mata Sakura masih merem melek bak orang kelilipan saat seberkas cahaya keemasan menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar bernuansa _baby pink_ itu. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar lalu mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Dengan malas-malasan, Sakura menjulurkan tangan mengambil ponsel _pink_ miliknya yang terletak di meja.

'11 panggilan tak terjawab'.

Sakura terkesiap ketika melihat semua panggilan tak terjawab tersebut semuanya berasal dari Sasuke. Hanya berbilang detik kemudian kelopak matanya semakin melebar ketika menyadari pukul berapa saat ini.

"JAM 8! AKU TELAATTT!" jeritnya histeris sambil bergegas meraih handuk serta langsung lari dan menceburkan diri ke _bath-tub_. Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia membersihkan diri seadanya. Ia tak ingin kena bentakan atau tatapan maut dari dosennya. Apalagi mata kuliah pertama adalah mata kuliah milik seorang dosen yang sudah terkenal seantero Konoha dengan ke-_killer_-annya. Baru membayangkan saja, wajah Sakura makin pucat. Dengan nafas memburu, ia pun bergegas menyiapkan diri. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca doa, berharap dewi fortuna tetap berpihak padanya.

Sementara di tempat lain, langkah kaki seseorang menggema dengan indahnya di sepanjang koridor Universitas Konoha. Raut wajahnya tegas dan berwibawa. Wajahnya yang tampan sangat nikmat untuk dilirik, bahkan kalau punya nyali besar ya dipelototi habis-habisan. Pria itu masih terus berjalan dengan angkuhnya sambil sesekali menggangguk kecil dengan gayanya yang dingin sebagai balasan ketika berpapasan dengan mahasiswa yang memberi salam kepadanya.

Suasana ruangan yang semula ramai seperti pasar dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kuburan ketika Sasuke Uchiha menginjakkan kaki di ambang pintu. Auranya yang angker namun menggairahkan membuat reaksi mahasiswa yang melihatnya pun berbeda-beda. Ada yang takut, ada yang manyun –mungkin iri karena kalah saing dengan Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah seorang dosen-, ada yang mimisan, ada juga yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip sambil membaca-baca mantra pemikat pria alias pelet, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki masuk dan berdiri tegak di depan ruangan. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika meneliti seisi ruangan hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Ia mendesah pelan. Ke mana lagi si merah muda tukang telat itu. Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum angkat bicara.

"Hari ini ujian!" lantang Sasuke disambut seruan 'huuu' dari mahasiswanya. Hanya sesaat kemudian, ruangan senyap lagi saat menerima tatapan tajam dari Uchiha.

Begitulah... Sasuke memang terkenal sebagai dosen _killer_ yang hobi membuat mahasiswanya berkeringat dingin dan kelabakan. Ia paling senang jika ujian itu seperti ninja. Tenang, diam-diam, mendadak, namun mematikan. Mau tak mau, ikhlas tak ikhlas, suka tak suka, para mahasiswa pun dengan tertibnya langsung mengerjakan dua puluh nomor soal ujian yang diberikan oleh dosen tercinta mereka sambil memonyongkan-monyongkan bibir.

Empat puluh menit berlalu, para mahasiswa kini tengah sibuk mengerjakan ujian yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Tampak aura kegelisahan mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu. Naruto sudah mulai menendang-nendang kursi milik Ino yang berada di depannya –dan disambut dengan kibasan maut rambut Ino tentu saja-. Shikamaru lebih memilih mendapatkan wangsit lewat mimpi (baca : tidur). Sai memutuskan untuk mencoret-coret lembar jawabannya dengan gambar pemandangan sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas membuat Chouji yang berat badannya sudah mulai menyusut sedikit bergidik. Sementara Sasori malah asyik bermain boneka jailangkung di pojok ruangan bersama si tampan Kisame. Bahkan Neji yang terkenal pandai dan _stoic_ mulai menguncir tinggi-tinggi rambut panjangnya yang indah bak boneka India untuk meningkatkan konsentrasinya yang mulai buyar karena soal laknat dari sang Uchiha.

"Dua puluh menit lagi!" Suara tegas Sasuke memecah keheningan. Mahasiswa kontan menghela nafas panjang. Namun tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara ketokan. Sakura kini berdiri kaku bak _miss_ Indonesia karena semua mata tengah tertuju padanya. Semua memandangnya lekat-lekat seolah ia hewan langka.

Sakura menggigit bibir dan memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan serta menghampiri pak dosen yang kini menatapnya tatapan menusuk.

"Permisi, maaf aku—"

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi—"

"Kau sudah mengganggu konsentrasi mereka yang ujian."

Mendengar kata ujian, praktis mata Sakura melotot. "Ujian? Tapi kau tidak—"

"Silahkan bergabung."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Terima kas—"

"Di lain kesempatan," lanjut Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas plus mengancam. Namun pria itu malah mengabaikannya dengan kembali berkutat dengan laptop miliknya.

Dengan kesal Sakura beranjak keluar dari ruangan seraya bersungut-sungut. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak dan melemparkan Sasuke dari lantai dua. Masalahnya, pria itu adalah suaminya dan dengan membunuhnya, berarti ia harus siap untuk menyandang predikat janda.

Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, sekilas Sakura melirik Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangan.

'Tunggu pembalasanku, Sayang.'

**oOo**

Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya yang lelah ke sofa sambil menggerak-gerakkan lehernya yang kaku. Bekerja sebagai dosen memang melelahkan. Untungnya masih ada istri yang siap siaga untuk melayaninya dua puluh empat jam.

"Sakura, punggungku lelah. Tolong pijiti..." pinta Sasuke pada Sakura ketika wanita itu lewat di hadapannya. Sakura hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu mendengus. "Pijit sendiri!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya memandangi punggung istrinya yang menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Pria itupun geleng-geleng kepala kemudian mengikuti jejak istrinya menuju dapur.

"Aku lapar. Kau masak apa?" tanyanya sambil membuka tudung saji yang kosong melompong. Sasuke menelan ludah. Sepertinya istrinya ini benar-benar ngambek padanya berkat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Masak sendiri!" jawab Sakura ketus lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan cemberut namun tetap mengikuti langkah istrinya.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau urusan dengan ibumu sudah selesai, cepatlah pulang. Kau malah menginap di sana. Teleponku juga tak diangkat. Jadi ini salah siapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya ditekuk sambil setengah berbisik, "paling tidak kau bisa mengizinkanku untuk masuk mengikuti ujian. Bukannya malah mengusirku."

"Kau terlambat empat puluh menit dan aku tidak bisa mentolerir itu," jawab pria itu santai.

"Jahat!" seru Sakura seraya melemparkan laptop ke arah suaminya. Beruntung Sasuke masih bisa menangkapnya sebelum benda itu mencapai wajahnya. Tidak lucu kalau besok ia harus mengajar di depan mahasiswa dengan wajah benjol karena dilempari istri. Apa kata dunia?

"Hah... Selamat..." Sasuke mendesah lega sembari mengelus-elus laptop kesayangannya.

Beginilah resiko memiliki istri yang usianya terpaut lebih muda. Perabot rumah tangga akan dengan senang hati dilemparkan olehnya jika ia dibuat kesal. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah memperbanyak doa agar yang dilemparkan olehnya bukan barang berharga seperti laptop Sasuke barusan. Lumayan kan kalau kena kepala.

Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke yang malang itupun harus ikhlas memijiti diri sendiri dan harus rela makan malam dengan semangkuk ramen instan yang sejak zaman baheula sudah ada di rak dapurnya. Keracunan, keracunan deh sekalian.

Malam semakin larut. Sasuke mengusap ujung matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hari ini merupakan hari yang paling melelahkan untuknya. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Sudah capek bekerja, sampai rumah kena amukan istri. Tak disangka-sangka, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ternyata si _killer_ ini punya sisi sentimental juga.

Pintu kamarnya berderit pelan saat ia membukanya perlahan.

'BUK.'

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sukses terkena bantal. Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan menatap istrinya yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah manyun menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu. Tidur di luar!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku akan tidur di sofa," ucapnya malas.

"Bukan tidur di luar kamar! Tapi di luar rumah!" Sakura menjerit lagi seraya mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke luar.

"Apa? Sakura, jangan bercanda. Aku mengantuk." Sasuke mulai panik.

"Di kampus mungkin kau yang berkuasa. Tapi di rumah tetap aku yang pegang kendali."

'BLAM.'

Dengan tidak elitnya, Sasuke ditutupi pintu oleh istrinya sendiri. Bayangkan. Seorang dosen _killer_ dari universitas ternama diusir oleh istri yang statusnya merangkap sebagai mahasiswanya pula. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dan berdecak kesal. Agak menyesal kenapa ia harus mencari perkara dengan istrinya pada saat-saat seperti ini. Beginilah akibatnya. Harus rela tidur di luar rumah dengan belaian angin yang dingin serta cium hangat nyamuk yang menemani. Ironis.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur di kursi kayu yang terletak di pojokan. Bahaya jika ada tetangga yang melihat. Bisa-bisa nama baik dan wibawanya tercemar karena hal ini.

**oOo**

Hari masih gelap ketika Sasuke membuka mata. Matahari belum keluar dari peraduannya dan udara masih terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Sasuke merapatkan bantal ke dadanya. Lama-lama bisa mati muda jika terus-terusan seperti ini.

Ia berdiri sambil menggigil.

'TOK... TOK...TOK...'

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Pasti istrinya masih terlelap dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Sasuke makin cemberut. Ia memegang kenop pintu dan...

'CKLEK.'

"Eh?" Sasuke melongo. Tahu begini untuk apa dia susah-susah tidur menahan dingin di luar rumah. Ternyata Sakura –entah sengaja atau tidak- lupa mengunci pintu.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat istri tercinta tengah terlelap dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Jangan telat lagi, Cantik," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium lembut kening Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

**oOo**

"Ini soal ujianmu. Kuberi waktu enam puluh menit." Sasuke menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Sakura yang sedang duduk santai seraya menopang dagu di depan TV.

Sakura mendongak sembari menatap malas suaminya. Namun tak urung diambilnya juga kertas ujian dari tangan Sasuke. Dengan tenang, Sakura mengerjakan soal sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk mengawasinya. Ia mendengus sebal tatkala mereka bertemu pandang. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ini." Sakura memberikan lembar jawabannya pada Sasuke lalu dengan segera beranjak pergi dari hadapan suaminya.

"Tunggu... Ujianmu belum selesai." Kata-kata Sasuke praktis membuat Sakura menghentikan badan seraya menautkan alis. "Apa lagi sih?"

Sasuke mendekat sambil menyeringai kepada Sakura membuat wanita itu menatapnya curiga.

"Mau apa kau, Ayam?" gertaknya sembari mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Karena kemarin kau sudah membuatku tidur di luar, akan kuberi kau ujian tambahan," jawabnya sambil mengelus lembut pipi istrinya.

Sakura melotot. "Apa maksud—KYAAAA!"

Dalam hitungan detik, sang puteri telah berada dalam gendongan sang pangeran menuju ke peraduan cinta mereka.

Hah... Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam ujian yang panjang untuk Sakura...

**TAMAT**

**(dengan tidak indahnya)**

**Author's note :**

**Hay Minna-san... Inilah cerita gaje buatan saya... Maaf kalau agak aneh dan garing T_T... Saya kepikiran buat sekuel nih. Tapi idenya masih kabur. Itupun tergantung respon pembaca juga sih..**

**Saya tahu fic ini masih punya banyak kekurangan. Jadi, saya minta reviewnya ya, Minna... Review itu penting lho buat author. Biar author bisa perbaikin lagi kurang-kurangnya di mana aja. Sekalian nambah semangat buat ngetik gitu... **

**Apakah teman-teman berkenan memberi review? ^_^**


End file.
